


CHOOSE YOUR OWN ADVENTURE WITH SVT ! - Winner Announced

by etckhh



Series: Choose Your Own Adventure Seventeen [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Character, Choose Your Own Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etckhh/pseuds/etckhh
Summary: Chose your own adventure with Seventeen!Winner announced!





	CHOOSE YOUR OWN ADVENTURE WITH SVT ! - Winner Announced

**VOTING IS : CLOSED !**

Hello and welcome to the Seventeen Chose Your Own Adventure Fic!!

**Rules :**

No multiple votes from the same account  
No spamming  
No voting for options not listed  
Votes MUST be commented on this fic!

 

On to the options! This will decide what fic will be done !!

 

**Universe:**

SUPER UNEXPLAINED  
* * * * * * * * * *  
(Main Character) has been feeling funny lately. His head's been spinning, his body has been aching, and they've been experiencing some _weird_ symptoms. He's been trying to pass it off as the flu and just focus on work but one night while hobbling back home he sees a man standing in the middle of the street smelling strange and contorting in a way that's even stranger. (MC) watches as the stranger performs what can only be called.... a miracle.  
Can you help MC figure out what's going on - and how to handle the world around him changing overnight?  
\--Adventure. Slice of Life. Fantasy. Super Powers--

 

****

UNDER THE TENT - WINNER  
& & & & & & & & & &  
(MC) has a debt to pay off. He's had his money problems in the past - but he's taken on odd jobs to keep on top of it. When a circus passes through town hiring workers it seems like an exciting oppertunity and nothing more. What (MC) wasn't expecting was the large ammount of vanishing attendees. Now it's up to him to catch the culprit, and clear his debt before it drowns him. Or will he be distracted by a high flying love interest and blinded by the bright lights?  
Can you help MC pay off the debt and clear their name?  
\--Adventure. Thriller. Mystery. Romance. Fantasy Elements.--

 

FLESHY AND NOT FLESHED OUT  
÷ ÷ ÷ ÷ ÷ ÷ ÷ ÷ ÷ ÷  
The apocalypse sunk it's claws into the world years ago due to a parasytical infection attacking the brains of humans - turning them into flesh eating monsters. Zombies. (MC) barely had time to adjust to the world around him when he lost his group of survivors in the middle of a storm. He's on a mission for revence when he runs into a group of hopeful survivors heading north - to a supposed paradise. (MC) is doubtful but down on his luck.  
Is it too good to be true? Will you help MC find a utopia or will you fall into the jaws of the flesh eaters?  
\--Action. Adventure. Thriller. Possible Romance.--

THE RETREAT  
# # # # # # # # # #  
Trigger Warning : homophobia,mental illness, possible blood and guts  
(MC) has been having trouble keeping his business above water. It's not easy - not to mention his wife has been breathing down his neck to bring kids into this world. After a long night at the office (MC) wakes up with a pounding head ache in a pristine white room that... isn't his. A kind faced, chirpy woman informs him he'd been taken to _The Retreat_ to be taken care of. The retreat is a busted psyche ward in the middle of nowhere. (MC) finds himself forced to prove his sanity - all while trying to find out how he got an all expense paid trip to his last resort.  
Meet a colorful cast of characters as you try to piece together MC's past. Will you get out?  
\--Adventure. Mystery. Thriller. Historical. Romance-- 

**MAIN CHARACTER:**  
Who will this fic center around?  
Not first person - just the main character  
(This is limited to the pre-designated characters I feel I can write best! Not discriminating in any way - tbh my bias isn't even on the list. I had to limit it sadly bc 13 is too many to vote on)

@@@Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups @@@  
>>>Yoon Jeonghan>>>  
%%%Wen Junhui | Jun%%%  
$$$Lee Jihoon | Woozi$$$  
~~~Jeon Wonwoo~~~  
**===Kim Mingyu=== WINNER**  
:::Chwe Hansol | Vernon:::

 

Thank you to everyone who voted! This will be left up for future fics!

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is posted baybeeeeeeee yeeeeee


End file.
